Till Death Do Us Apart
by Serpico1986
Summary: When Paris was just 2-years old, Ian and Toula had their first and only big fight ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello DSCWin and ColbinWest, here another story for the Greek Wedding movies, i hope you like.**

 **The story bellow, started a bit different the usual, but don´t worry, everything will work out fine one time, after all, i rather kill the man character of the movie, than write astory about divorce. On the other hand, by writting this, i think i maing their relationship a bit more realistic, since as all married couple might have their small fights now and then.**

 **This way, i hope you like this one and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **see you around.**

* * *

 **TILL DEATH DO US APART – Part 1**

Paris Victoria Miller was just 2-years old when her parents had their first and only big fight, however, since she was just a toddler, it was guaranteed that she doesn´t remember at all what happened.

Sure, as a married couple, Ian and Toula had their disagreement and more than once during the eighteen years of their marriage, Ian has found himself sometimes sleeping on the couch, even so, before dawn the next morning, they ended up make peace and became happily married all over again before breakfast.

However this time, things had worked out a bit different, it was the worst fight they ever did, or so, it what Aunt Voula had told her later on.

 **FLASHBACK** _It has started during the reception party at Nick´s wedding, everyone was dancing, cheering and celebrating. There´s also new faces around, since a few members of the family who lived in Greece, decided to come and visit them. One of them, was cousin Ariana Dracolis a beautiful woman, worthy of a magazine cover, but with principles worthy of an alligator._

 _When the elders of the family heard of her arrival, they were quick to warn the young men about the vile temperament of the Greek woman. However, Toula, being one of the youngest and now a new mother, did not believe in the story she was told, after all, she had only seen her cousin once in her life and did not believe she could be a bad person._

 __/__

 _The party has started and since at that time Ian was still the only Non-Greek member of the family, besides his daughter, everyone wanted to talk to him, about stuff. At first, Toula was the one who got uncomfortable with that, but seen him acting so natural around her family, warmed her heart and she let him busy with male conversations, while she keep busy with other things, like watch Paris._

 _As the party goes on, Toula started to noticed something strange, sure, almost all the time, her husband stays with her and their daughter, but from time to time, he goes talk with other people, however, twice that time, she noticed him talk with Ariana, who every now and then would bump into Ian and laugh, every time he said something. A pity though, was Toula being away to hear what was being said, since if she had heard, that weekend would not have existed. But sometimes, albeit erroneously, an image would be worth much more than a thousand words._

 __/__

 _The party was over and Toula got silently all the way back home and despite of Ian asking if she was okay, she didn´t answer, preferring to ignore him and focus in the uncomfortable sensation inside her chest._

 _Once at home and with Paris already sleep, they decided to talk more seriously, which rarely happened between they too. This way, when they prepared to go to bed, he placed both hands on her shoulder and asked what was happening._

 _''I'm the one who ask what happening Ian?'' she asked and h looked at her confused_

 _''what you mean?'' he asked_

 _''You and Ariana were making fun with each other.''_

 _''we are… wait, what?'' Ian was amazed ''Toula, what you talking about, nothing was going on, that woman is crazy''_

 _''Ian…'' Toula was having a mixture of angriness and sadness in her voice ''I never heard you say such thing about someone of my family…'' that comment however, made the tall man angry_

 _''Fortoula'' he used her full name ''If you have the patience to let me explain, I'll tell you that ...''_

 _''I don´t think I want to hear explanations now Ian Leopold'' she said knowing he doesn´t liked to be called by his middle name ''_ _Just get out of here and leave me alone.'' Toula said, lying down the bed, not wanting to look at her husband._

 _Ian was speechless, he wanted to explain to his wife what had happened, but he knew somehow she was hurting right now, so he just grab the keys and drive away for the night._

 __/__

 _Next day by the morning, Toula woke up with a cry coming from Paris room, indicating that the little girl was already woke up. Out of habit and thinking that all the events from last night was just a nightmare, she reached out her hand to touch her husband, just to find out his side of the bed empty and cold._

 _With a gasp, she jump out of the bed and rush downstairs first, in order to know if Ian was sleeping on the couch, once she find him absent, she ran back to her daughter´s room, forcing herself not to crying as she feared she had made herself and Ian ruined their own marriage._


	2. Chapter 2

**The story isn´t finished yet, there will be a third chapter, but i prefered to keep all the climax in one chapter.**

 **With that, i say, thanks God its a fanfiction and diferent of real liffe, as Hazel Grace, from the movie ''Fault In Our Stars'' would say '' _I believe we have a choice in this world about how to tell sad stories. On the one hand, you can sugarcoat it the way they do in movies and romance novels, where beautiful people learn beautiful lessons, where nothing is too messed up that can't be fixed with an apology and a Peter Gabriel song...''_**

* * *

 **TILL DEATH DO US APART – Part 2**

 _ **(Continue with the Flashback** **!)** ''YOU WHAT?'' Aunt Voula exclaimed shocked. That morning, after a rush breakfast, Toula ran to Aunt Voula, in order to tell her what happened, the 32-year old woman was confused and embarrassed and on top of it, she doesn't want to involve her parents into the mess, afraid of what could happens next and afraid of what Maria and Kosta could think of her. Oh Disgrace!_

 _''but you saw them kissing?'' Aunt Voula asked_

 _''What? No!'' Toula gasped "well ... at least, not while I was looking, Ariana was flirting with my husband and he was probably liking it, because whenever he said something, she would laugh'' Toula said and both her uncle and aunt shook their heads._

 _''that house-destroyer '' Aunt Voula swore '' and it was not for lack and warning, for we warned, didn´t we Taki?''_

 _''we did'' Uncle Taki nodded_

 _''we did warn everyone, even Nikki to be careful with Ariana, she has a fetish for men.'' The old woman said_

 _''I asked my husband to leave, so he got the car and went '' Toula tried to hold a cry ''and if he went to see her... and if they… Oh God! You think I'm better getting a divorce? And what about Paris…''_

 _''what? Divorce?'' Aunt Voula hold her niece's face in her hands '' Greeks do not divorce and we don´t have lovers for that matter, all that antics that happened in ancient Greece were finally changed in 1920 and we now we respect our partners''_

 _''but I didn´t married a Greek!'' Toula pointed sadly_

 _'' your husband has become Greek to marry you, he is now as Greek as you and your uncle, so do not worry, we'll figure this out, and you and your husband will be fine again by dinner time'' the aunt said and turn to her husband ''Taki, go find Ian and bring him here, tell him that he and his wife needs to talk''_

 _''and if is he with her?''_

 _''than we call the Italians and ask them help us give them a good spanking'' Aunt Voula said ''now, now my darling, nothing is going to happen'' said the woman hugging her niece_

 _''just one thing Thia, don´t tell Ma and Dad about this, please'' Toula asked and Voula just nodded_

 __/__

 _Meanwhile, at Zorba´s, Maria was giving some help at the kitchen, since Nick was on honeymoon, Kosta needed to go talk with some investors alone and Maria had to work double at the restaurant._

 _By later morning then, Mike come to visit everyone, with a funny expression on his face. Upon seen him there, Maria hurriedly came to greet him and offered a coffee, which he turn down._

 _''no, thanks, I already had one. Maria… may I ask, it's something happened with Toula and Paris?'' he asked_

 _''I hope not, why?'' asked the concerned old woman_

 _''they isn´t here?'' he asked_

 _''Mike, it´s Saturday morning, my they are probably at home right now''_

 _''well, that's the problem…'' Mike was a bit embarrassed to start ''Ian appear at my house yesterday around 11PM, asking if he could sleep in the couch, so he drank all my beers and passed out'' he explain_

 _''what? Wait a minute…'' Maria got worried, so she pick up the phone and called Toula´s house, but no one answered ''Mike, he told you something?''_

 _''just that he needed a place to stay for the night'' said the other man ''i didn´t asked why'' he said as Nikki appear at the restaurant_

 _''Nikki, thanks God you´re here, you heard from Toula?''_

 _''I saw her going to Ma´s house this morning with Paris. Why?'' asked the cousin_

 _''never mind, I need to go there, Mike, can you come with me?'' asked the mother as they left the restaurant_

 __/__

 _Back at Voula and Taki´s, Toula had managed to calm down and was playing playing in the floor with Paris, while waiting to her uncle get back with her husband, when the front door opened and Maria appeared following by Mike. When she saw her mother coming, the young woman paled_

 _''Toula, what´s happening? Why you send Ian to his friend´s house?'' she asked and once Toula finished telling her mother the same story she told Aunt Voula and when she finished, Maria jumped on her feet, furious ''I'm going to call your father, I'm going to call the Italians and beat up Ian, how dare he ...''_

 _Maria, calm down you too, we´re not going to call any Italian, or even Gus, before we know for sure what happens, I'm sure Ian have a good explanation for what happened, so we better work this out as nice Greek woman'' suggest Voula, when Taki appear_

 _''I didn´t find Ian anywhere'' said the old man_

 _''he´s at Mike´s house'' said Maria_

 _''let´s go pick him up'' Mike offered, before anyone say something and bioth he and Taki left again._

 __/__

 _It took two hours for Mr. Taki and Mike come back with Ian. In the meantime, Maria called Kosta and told him to wait at the restaurant, while she was solving some woman´s business._

 _When they appeared with Ian, who was a bit nauseous due his hangover, so Voula and Maria, get Paris to another room and left husband and wife alone to talk._

 _''you have a black eye'' she said quietly_

 _'' Your uncle said that this black eye is on the alert, because I was very stupid yesterday'' Ian answered and Toula first impulse was to thrown herself in his arms and kissed him passionately, but she doesn't, since she wanted to be strong now, to prepared herself for what she was supposed to her._

 _''Ian, what happened yesterday… really happened?'' she asked_

 _''you want to know?'' Ian asked and Toula nodded '' 'Your cousin actually flirted with me during the party, telling me how much I could be a good lover ... or other low-level things'' Ian started '' and no matter how I told her, I was not that kind of person and that I was not going to change my family for nothing in this world, she continued to insinuate myself'' he said '' I do not think she thought I was your husband, or if she found out she was too drunk to remember''_

 _Toua stood in silence for a few seconds, before saying something. ''Thia Voula said Ariana is a home-wrecked, she warn us about her fetish for men_

 _'' I had told Mike, the day I met you, that I thought all women were equal on both the physical and emotional sides. When I met you and we started to leave, I discovered how amazing you are, I told you, I came to life after I met you, you and Paris are my life now and I would be very dumb, if I left you, or let someone else dissect it all'' he said and Toula just keep staring at him '' we swore an oath when we married, that nothing and no one would be between us, only death could separate us and I intend to fulfill my promise of oath. But ... even after that, if you want me to go, I'll understand, that´s why I left last night''_

 _''Ian…'' it was Toula time to talk '' I want you to know, that I was very hurt by what I saw yesterday, I did not expect you to give confidence to another woman, so I think I was really jealous, seeing my cousin flirting with you. Still, I trust you, if what you're saying is true, that Ariana tried to flirt with you and you tried to stop her, I believe in you.'' She said ''still, I think, till everything get complete clean between us, I think it´s better if we sleep separately… or be away from each other for today''_

 _''okay'' Ian nodded_

 _''I want you to come back home Ian, you can come back, I just don´t want to talk to you much till we listen Ariana´s side of the story, please, we can… we need to do this'' she said and Ian nodded again, wanting nothing more than make peace with his wife once and for all._

 __/__

 _It took a day and a half to Uncle Taki, Angelo and Mike find Ariana and bring her to Taki´s house, where both Ian and Toula, as well as Maria, Voula and baby Paris were waiting. The other night, Ian has indeed get back home, but as part of the deal, he slept at the couch._

 _When Ariana arrived, Toula didn´t waste time and as soon she faced her cousin, she asked if she really had flirt with Ian._

 _Once asked then, Ariana confirmed Ian´s version of the fact and though she confesses she's drunk at the time of flirting, she still calls Ian sissy, because he does not accept her assaults._

 _''well, if that's the case, I'm a jerk with pride then, because I will not leave my wife, because of a shameless girl'' Ian said_

 _''Ariana, if it´s better if you get back to Greece you know?'' said Maria ''you caused enough trouble for now''_

 _''oh, don´t worry, I'm going, be happy, enjoy yourselves. Bye Thia Voula and Theo Taki, it was a pleasure see you two'' she said and walk away._

 _Once Ariana gone, everyone stood in silence for a second, Toula seemed relieve and Ian acted like a huge rock has been taken away from his shoulders. He look at his wife, but doesn´t say anything._

 _''well, i will check on Paris, then I will have some tea'' Maria said suddenly ''come with me, Voula?''_

 _''Of course. Taki, you and Angelo could please go to the dry cleaning store?'' she commanded and they go away, followed by Mike._

 _''Toula…'' Ian decided to say first ''you forgive me?'' he said and out of the blue, the woman jumped on his lap, almost sending both of them to the floor_

 _''I do, I do, of course I do, sorry for sending you away, I was so angry…''_

 _'' '' I know ... and I promise I will not give you reason to be angry again. I love you''_

''I love you too Ian, Promise you will never leave my side?''

''I promise, you and Paris are my reason for been alive'' he said ''now let´s go pick up our little girl and go home… believe or not, I'm starving!'' he said, making her laugh.

With everything settled, they never left each other side ever again. Sure, as a married couple, they had always a few disagreements, such as where Paris should study, or if they should have a pet or not. But fight like that one never happened again and they stood together, intill **…** _ **(End of Flashback.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you two enjoy the last chapter, despite of been a bit boring in my taste.**

 **Thank you  
**

* * *

 **TILL DEATH DO US PART – Part 3**

 **(Present Day)** After a pleasant dream turning into a nightmare, 17-year old Paris woke up with a start and look at the clock, it was still 2AM. It has been two days since her mother had passed and a day since her funeral and still, it seemed like everything was a nightmare.

Unable to sleep, the teen get up and head to the kitchen, in order to have a glass of water. Passing by the living room, she found her father sleeping on the couch, as Ian refused to sleep on his own bed that night, without his wife by his side.

There were still some flowers and cards scattered across the dining table, which they had not yet had the patience or the will to put out. Some family members said they would come back to help clean up the next day and maybe it would be better that way.

Carefully to not wake her tired father, Paris pick up some cards and got back to her room in order to read them. Most of the cards were from people from school, not only her classmates, but also Ian´s colleague workers, people who knew her mother and now wished the family strength to face the difficult time.

One of the cards however, belongs to a woman she never heard about, Ariana, it has coming from Greece, it was writing in Greek, but the woman in question seemed actually happy to see her father as a widower, oe single, as she describe in the card.

In shock, the teen decided it was better to tell someone what happened, so, next morning, around (AM, she rushed to Aunt Voula´s house, in order to know what was happening. Sure, her first thought was ran to her grandparents, but changed her mind, as she doesn´t want to disturb the old Portokalos.

_/_

At her house, the old woman was having breakfast with her husband, when her grandniece arrived, pale and confused.

''Paris Dear, what happened?'' asked the old woman scared and as Paris told her about the card. Voula seat her on the couch and told her everything about her Parents only and big fight

''I can´t believe she had the nerve to write this!'' Aunt Voula exclaimed rereading the note

''she´s Dad´s lover?'' Paris widened her eyes in shock

''of course not!'' Thia Voula exclaimed, but lowered her voice again ''how many time I have to repeat? Greeks don´t have lovers''

''Dad´s isn´t Greek'' Paris was unconvinced

''he had to became Greek to merry your mother, he´s Greek by baptism and Greek at ant instance''

''Sorry Aunt Voula, this is very confused'' the girl was about to cry, so the old woman hold her in her arms

''My dear, confusing things are being left behind '' she said '' it happened a long time, that I doubt his father still remember the incident. And the important thing, that you should know, is that your parents loved each other so much that they were not destroyed by evildoing''

''Pappou and Yjayja know about this? About this cousin''

''just Yjayja, I and Theos Taki knows what happened, it was a secret with your parents'' she said and the girl nodded

''and if this woman come back?'' she started to hyperventilating ''we need to protect Dad from her…''

''Paris, stop this nonsense, your dad doesn´t need protection, because he´s not in danger and he´s old enough to protect himself. Besides, I doubt Ariana wanted to come to America again. And if she does, your uncle and me, we still have contact with the Italians.'' The old woman try to laugh '' Now, wipe those tears away, your family is here to protect you, but I suggest we forget this subject.''

''you think Dad should know about the card?''

''no, your father is suffering enough now, as I said, let´s forget this subject and keep our head straight to the future, huh?''

With the agreement of doesn´t touch the 'Cousin' Subject anymore, or even tell Ian about it, Paris got back home and get rid of the card, before her father or anyone else could find it. However, inside, couldn't help but smile bit, happy for at least, her parents to be happy in the eighteen years they are together.

_/_

Around 12PM, Ian finally got up, with the smell of something been cooked at the kitchen. His eyes were red and he was feeling like the whole earth was on his shoulder, but still, he decided to get up and face it, once he knew Paris needed him more than ever right now.

At the kitchen meanwhile, Paris was making a few pancakes, when she saw the man approaching and siting on his usual spot at the dinner table, liking like he had aged two years overnight.

''Hey Dad'' Paris greeted him, trying to smile ''how you feeling?''

''Remember that TV Show you watched, there was always someone trying to ripping another character heart and crush it in million times?''

''Once Upon A Time? Yeah, why?''

''I'm feeling like that, like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and crush it'' Ian replies and in response, Paris just hugged him

''I'm feeling like this too'' Paris nodded ''Dad…'' for a second, the girl thought of asking her father if he really loved her mom, but jut upon looking on his eyes, Paris got all the answers needed ''I think Mom must be proud of you''

''hum?'' Ian looked confused at his daughter

''I don´t know why I said that, I just wanted to cheer you up'' she said as both father and daughter stayed there, hugging each other, remembering the last days they spend with the woman they loved most.

In secret, Paris was happy, God knows what would have happened if they had got a divorce, so she was happy they managed to figure out how to be happy again and live eighteen years of pure joy and love… with a few disagreements here and there, till death do they part.

What happened in the past, remained in the past.

 **THE END**


End file.
